LEMON game
by BeanieandBella
Summary: A little bit of cross-dressing and a LOT of smut... What more can you ask for in a Hikaru/Kaoru lemon?


**Lemon Game  
**

**Largely  
Explicit  
Marvellous  
Ouran  
Narrations**

* * *

"Ne, Hikaru..." Kaoru glanced nervously down at the small bundle of clothes Hikaru had passed to him. "Do you really want me to do this?"

Hikaru nodded, **amber** eyes focused on Kaoru's expression. "I think it'd be really cute... Kaoru..." As he spoke, he lifted one hand and brushed back Kaoru's bangs, smiling at the now sweetly blushing face. "Please?"

Kaoru nodded mutely and stepped away, going into the en-suite bathroom attached to their room in the beach house they were staying in with their parents. Hikaru collapsed down onto the bed and flopped onto his back, staring lazily at a small **spider** making its way across the ceiling.

Soon, Kaoru returned and Hikaru sat up, drinking in the sight of his brother in a pink dress with white frills around the skirt and trimming it just about everywhere. The skirt was a full A-line, that fell cutely to Kaoru's knees, and the many frilly white underskirts made it stand out in a lamp-like shape from his waist. Also tied around his waist was a frilly white apron, with a small red **loveheart** embroidered on it near the bottom and to one side. On his feet, Kaoru wore a pair of high-heeled schoolgirl type shoes and long, white frilly socks. Hikaru's appreciate gaze rose higher and he noticed that the bodice fitted Kaoru perfectly. There was enough of his **tempting** pale skin on show that Hikaru felt slightly **greedy** in the way he was eating up Kaoru's appearance.

Kaoru was flushing under Hikaru's roving eyes. "Can I go take this off now?" he asked, picking at the skirt with one hand. "It feels strange..."

But Hikaru was shaking his head, a slight smirk on his face. "Oh no, dear brother, you're not taking this off for a while... Not when you look so wonderfully adorable and edible..." To prove this point, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Kaoru's waist, leaned in close and nibbled gently on Kaoru's ear, earning a hiss from the younger twin.

"Come on," Hikaru said, taking Kaoru's hand and sitting him down in front of the mirror on the dressing table in their room. "You're not done yet..."

He produced a small bag and unzipped it, laying it on the table and beginning to pull various things out of it. Kaoru felt ice form in his stomach when he saw the contents.

"Make up?" he asked incredulously. "Hikaru, isn't this just a little bi-"

Hikaru shut him up by leaning forward and kissing him quickly, tongue teasing gently along the open lines of Kaoru's lips. When he leaned away again, Kaoru had retreated into silence and he smiled down at him. "Just let me have some fun, please Kaoru? If you don't have fun, I'll make it up to you..."

Kaoru's pout receded slightly and he nodded. "Fine."

Hikaru grinned and continued retrieving make up from inside the bag, pushing things o the table out of the way and causing his **earphones** (or maybe they were Kaoru's...) to fall to the floor, to be replaced with foundations, lipsticks, and blushers. Once everything was sitting atop the table, Hikaru picked up some very bright pink **eye shadow** and opened it, sending a small haze of glittery dust into the air. Picking up a brush, he dabbled it into the powder and blew off the excess, before expertly applying it to Kaoru's eyelids, soon followed with eyeliner and mascara. Blusher was not needed- Kaoru's natural flush was more beautiful to Hikaru than anything so artificial, but pink shiny gloss was applied to Kaoru's lips, making him look so utterly adorable that Hikaru had to keep himself from squealing in delight at the image before him.

Presently, Hikaru took Kaoru's hand and lifted him from his chair, admiring how the complete outfit looked, but chuckling a little at how Kaoru was now taller than him because of the heels.

Wasting no more time, Hikaru grinned and pushed Kaoru down onto the bed on his back, earning a small squeak of surprise at the sudden action from his brother.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru looked up at him, head tilted to one side and mouth forming a small, shiny, pink 'o'.

Hikaru crawled over him, so Kaoru was effectively **trapped** underneath him, and devoured his lips in a kiss that was full of passion, lust and sweetness. Kaoru kissed him back, eager despite his earlier misgivings. Not that the skirt was any less uncomfortable now, but Hikaru's kisses were enough to make any situation better. He tasted like the **vanilla ** ice cream they had enjoyed on the beach earlier that day.

Hikaru's lips moved everywhere, down Kaoru's neck and to his collarbone, up his jaw-line and to his ears, and, of course, his mouth. Kaoru sighed and kicked the heavy shoes off his feet so that he would be more comfortable. Hikaru's fingers were now toying with the neckline of Kaoru's dress and soon his hand moved over Kaoru's shoulder, asking silently for permission to unzip and remove the pink garment.

Deciding it was best not to argue the fact that it had only just been put on (Kaoru was perfectly glad to be rid of it, to be honest), Kaoru sat up and allowed Hikaru to undo it, blushing when the lacy white underwear that he was wearing underneath was also revealed.

"You really did it..." Hikaru smiled fondly, then added, "well... except for the bra..."

"Don't even mention that... I had no idea how to put it on..."

Hikaru laughed a little and kissed Kaoru again, feeling hands crawling up his arms and to the buttons of his shirt. The hands unbuttoned it and slipped inside, feeling the skin with gentle touches, before pushing the shirt off completely to join the dress (and now, the socks) on the floor.

His jeans and boxers soon followed, the pile of clothes on the floor meaning that they were now both only in their underwear.

Hikaru's kisses were becoming more frequent and insistent, and Kaoru sighed into them, lying back as he expected Hikaru to do what he usually did. However, today Hikaru had other ideas and Kaoru was surprised when he found Hikaru had turned them both over so that he now straddled his older reflection.

"Uhh... what's going on?"

"Oh, come on Kaoru, I thought you liked trying new things!"

"I do. Sorry I was just surprised..."

"Well surprises are good sometimes..."

Kaoru grinned and leaned down, kissing Hikaru and running his hands up and down Hikaru's arms, feeling the peeling skin from the earlier holiday **sunburn**.

Hikaru's breath ghosted over Kaoru's face and Kaoru could feel symmetrical hardness pressing against symmetrical thighs and grinned, before climbing off Hikaru and grabbing a bottle of sun-cream from the nightstand. They'd become accustomed to using whatever they had on them as lube so that no one would become suspicious.

Getting back on the bed (and his brother) Kaoru squirted some of the cool, squishy liquid onto his fingers and prepared himself with one hand while coating Hikaru's length in it with his other hand. Hikaru's gasps made Kaoru's breath hitch in his chest and he was tempted to just carry on this way, but decided he wanted to feel Hikaru inside him more and moved himself over Hikaru's arousal.

"Ready?"

Hikaru gave him a look. "Do you really need to as- ahh..."

Kaoru grinned and shifted a little, adjusting to the feel of Hikaru. The pain-pleasure mix sent shivers up and down his spine, and soon he lifted himself almost completely off, before pushing back down again and earning a loud moan from Hikaru. They repeated the actions; Kaoru's hips moving down and Hikaru's up, again and again. Hikaru lifted one hand and started stroking Kaoru, feather-light touches bringing Kaoru to the point where they both cried out and came, white going all over the sheets and Hikaru's chest. Kaoru shuddered with the aftershocks and collapsed onto Hikaru, sighing and sliding to one side. He cuddled up to him and kissed his shoulder, and Hikaru grinned and hugged him back.

"Good?" Hikaru asked contentedly.

"Mmh..." Kaoru breathed in Hikaru's scent and raised one hand to stroke his hair. "Very."

"Well, what else did you expect?"

"Not the dress..."

"Oh come on, you enjoyed that..."

Kaoru made a non-committal noise.

Hikaru laughed, "well seeing as you didn't enjoy it, I guess I'll have to make it up to you sometime..."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

**Prompter: Bella and Beanie here! We proudly present more fics for you as part of a game. Only one of us wrote this. Can you guess which?**

**Author: Yep, we gave each other prompts and had to write a fic including those prompts... The funny part is that I got all the prompts in this one and then left out other things... Silly me... xD**

**Prompter: No I love this fic... Negativity is forbidden in these authors' notes! Oh and btw the prompts are in bold.**

**Author: Meh, I still don't like it much but I guess if you like it then that's what's important, ne? Guessing is to be done in reviews and once we have five we'll reveal it. **

**Prompter: Guesses or reviews? And I thought I said negativity was banned. growls**

**Author: Guess the author in the reviews that you will surely leave for us and we will reveal all.**

**Prompter: And we sadly still do not own Ouran. Ciao for now faithful readers. :D**


End file.
